


Mess

by Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, They love each other, that's the most important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: She doesn’t remember how this mess started. One minute they were kissing each other, and in the next they were shouting in each other’s faces. Erza thought they would be fine again. Next thing she knew, the door was slammed and Mirajane was no longer in the house.





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @ft-stories-lgbt !

She doesn’t remember how this mess started. One minute they were kissing each other, and in the next they were shouting in each other’s faces. Erza thought they would be fine again. Next thing she knew, the door was slammed and Mirajane was no longer in the house.

Erza just stands there, staring at the door. She awaits the moment when her girlfriend will open it once more. She would have that sweet smile on her face, telling her that everything was alright. Instead, only silence surrounded her, crushing her heart a bit more.

She finally gets a hold of herself and wipes the tears off her cheeks.

She’ll be back in a moment, and everything will be fine again.

*

Hours later, Mirajane is still not home. The night took over only a few moments ago, and Erza was sitting on the couch. She’s absolutely sure that it is past midnight. However, she’s waiting for Mirajane; she can’t allow herself to sleep.

Because her girlfriend could come back at any minute.

She has to.

*

Erza opens her eyes, frowning a little at the sudden light. Her head pounds as a sigh escapes her lips. Exhaustion must have taken over at some point, for she doesn’t remember when she fell asleep.

She feels empty and terribly alone when images from the previous day come to her mind.

“You’re a monster! You have no right to tell me what I should or should not do!”

Why did she say that? She knew perfectly well that the word “monster” was banned between them. They both knew how much it hurt to hear that, even if there was no meaning behind it.

But she said it anyway. It was only because she was angry at Mirajane — she refused to let her see Kagura next week. Mirajane didn’t trust the girl, and she assumed that she wanted something more from Erza. Instead of reassuring her girlfriend and offering her to come with her, she just said that damned word.

Erza runs her hands over her face before moving to take a shower.

Things will not stay like this, and she will make sure of it.

*

When she arrives at the Strauss residence, she stops for a minute as hesitation takes over. Was this a good idea or would it make everything worse?

She doesn’t have much time to think about it because the door is suddenly open. Lisanna now stands in front of her with a surprised look on her face. By the looks of it, Erza can tell that she is going to the guild; since it’s still early, she’s probably heading there to open the doors in Mira’s stead.

“Oh, Erza… I guess you’re here for Mira?”

She asks the question rather gently, and her voice comforts Erza — if only for a moment. It’s so similar to Mirajane’s: sweet and calming.

“Yeah… uh… is she here? I mean, I know she’s here since you asked, but… Can I see her?”

“Yes, you can. I don’t know what happened between you two, but she’s been miserable all night so… make it all better? Please?”

Erza can only nod as tears well up in her eyes. Lisanna lets her in before she exits the house. She says nothing more, and Erza is glad for it; she would have burst into tears if the white-haired girl said anything else.

After gathering what little courage she has, Erza makes her way to a certain room. That particular room was the one Mirajane used to sleep in, back when she still lived here. The door is closed, and Erza doesn’t allow herself to think as she knocks gently on it. She then proceeds to open it.

Mirajane lies on the bed, wide awake, but she doesn’t stare at her; instead, her gaze is fixed on something on the ground.

Erza bites her lip and makes her way to the bed. Then, she lays carefully behind her girlfriend. After waiting a minute, she slides one arm around her waist and buries her face into the back of her neck.

When the contact is not rejected, she lets herself relax a little, knowing that she is at least half forgiven.

She feels a hand resting on the one she puts around her girlfriend’s waist.

“I’m sorry love… Please come home, I miss you,” she mumbles against Mirajane’s skin.

A second later, Mirajane is shaking a little. It doesn’t take long for Erza to understand that she’s crying, but she doesn’t refuse the contact. Mira doesn’t say anything to make Erza go away, so the scarlet girl simply tightens her grip around her girlfriend’s body. She only has to wait until the wave passes.

Everything will be alright.


End file.
